


Natalya's Mistake

by Acemindbreaker



Series: ABDL D&D Campaign [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Hypnotist by TheUnthinker
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Feeblemind Spell, Homebrew Content, Magic-Users, Mental Regression, Mind Control, a variant on feeblemind that works more slowly, forced feminization in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Natalya thought she could sneak into the mansion of a spellcaster who'd taken over a whole town and steal her spellbook. She was terribly wrong.
Series: ABDL D&D Campaign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003119
Kudos: 7
Collections: God Bubbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a D&D campaign inspired by TheUnthinker's story The Hypnotist, and I was struck by the urge to write the story of one of the NPCs meeting the BBEG in more detail. I wrote this entire thing in one day.
> 
> You can view the campaign notes here:
> 
> https://homebrewery.naturalcrit.com/share/YT5PqPvhZrHE
> 
> As of writing this story, the notes are unfinished, but work is ongoing, and what I have already could be a decent starting point for an ABDL-themed D&D campaign. I'll probably never get to run it, given that I'm the only ABDL fan in my D&D group, but if anyone gets together an all ABDL D&D group and wants to run a fetish-themed campaign, I'd love to hear your stories!

Natalya knew she had to be careful. From what she could gather from Kathy's deeds, it was clear that she was a highly skilled spellcaster. Natalya wasn't sure who was stronger, herself or Kathy, but no matter what the answer, a spellcaster duel was just a matter of who managed to get a fight-ending spell to stick first.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be a spellcaster duel. All Natalya wanted was to steal Kathy's spellbook. Once she had it, she'd just cast nondetection and run away. If she got away, all she had to do was keep up the nondetection until she'd copied Kathy's unique spells, and she'd stocked up on diamond dust in preparation.

As Natalya snuck through the town invisible, she saw Kathy's handiwork everywhere. Most of the people she saw seemed to be in groups, with several people dressed and acting like small children accompanied by a couple caregivers. She passed right by a park just as a middle aged man in a onesie had his diaper checked by a similar-aged man in a dress and was ordered to lie down and get changed. 

She hurried past, not wanting to see when the man in a dress got the diaper open, but the diapered man’s babbles stuck in her head. Feeblemind could account for the man’s behavior, which would be bad news for her - that spell took more skill than she had. 

And what about the caregivers? At first, Natalya assumed they were just willing accomplices, but that seemed unlikely. There were too many men in dresses, and they generally seemed off. She was certain when she saw a woman with tears in her eyes as she spanked a diapered teen on her knee - the look in her eyes was not the look of a parent having to discipline a child, or a paid actor performing a role, but the devastated look of someone mind-controlled to harm a loved one. Could it be suggestion? No, suggestion couldn't be maintained on multiple people simultaneously. Could be the mass form of the spell, but that would also suggest that Kathy was far superior to Natalya in power.

There were also aarakocra patrolling, which struck her as odd. The local aarakocra were an insular lot, and only tended to show up in town to trade for baubles. They were also fidgety and impulsive, not focused and disciplined like these guards.

Finally, she saw a group of people leading sobbing, chained prisoners. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” One of them said. “I don’t have a choice, she -”

“Shh!” Another interrupted. “Don’t explain it! You’ll set it off!”

Huh? Natalya followed them, curious. Were they under some sort of spell? She itched to put on her magic detection spell, but any spellcasting would break her invisibility. Could geas do this? But that was only one command, and this seemed like at least two commands - capturing people and not talking about the spell. Well, you could layer multiple geases…

She was tempted to ask them, using the telepathy granted by the crystal her mother had given her, but she'd just freak them out, and it was unlikely they'd want to explain it telepathically any more than verbally.

The group led her to a mansion, where she watched them start hogtying people and leaving them in what seemed to be the larder. Well, that was disturbing, but freeing them would attract too much attention. Maybe she could let one or two loose as a distraction while making her escape.

But first, she headed up the spiral staircase, looking for something that looked like a likely spot for a spellbook. Maybe Kathy's bedroom, or possibly a treasure room. Or she could have it on her, in which case hiding somewhere near the bedroom and waiting for her to sleep would be the best option.

Kathy was looking out the window and saw the kidnappers walking towards the mansion with a new stock of victims. Eagerly, she started to head down the spiral staircase.

Partway down, she heard the staircase creak oddly, as if there was someone else on the stairs. But who? She paused, then took a guess at the location and cast. Lighting streaked from her hands.

She heard a scream of pain, and a woman appeared in front of her as the intruder lost her hold on her invisibility. She started to say some spell words, but Kathy swished her hand, interrupting the spell with a disruptive burst of power. The intruder then shot some fire at Kathy, who easily dodged, and started running back down the stairs.

Kathy cast another spell, and felt it settle in on her target. The woman froze, suddenly unable to move, her foot hovering above the step, one hand on the railing. Kathy caught up to her, feeling her struggle in vain against the spell. She smiled, taking stock of how injured her foe looked. "Go to sleep." She said, and cast. Her target went limp, and she caught her and teleported up to her bedroom.

As she was chaining the intruder to the stocks in her room, she noticed a glow in the woman's pocket. She pulled out a strange glowing purple crystal, that tugged in her hand, trying to return to its owner. It filled the dimly lit room with light. Could prove useful, possibly save her a continual flame if she gave it to a guard.

She tugged it away and took out her pearl, settling down to examine the magic within it. The spell took a minute to cast, and when she was done, she felt that she'd grasped the item's nature. It wasn't just a magical light. It granted the bearer the ability to communicate telepathically.

And most intriguingly, the glow varied based on who was attuned to the crystal. In particular, the smarter the owner, the brighter the glow. She felt instinctively that this current glow was the brightest it could go.

This, she had to see in action. One of her favorite spells was designed to strip away the target's intelligence over time, and she was struck with the urge to watch the crystal dim in time with the dimming of this intruder's intellect.

She thought it might be hard to make the spell stick, since some spellcasters were resistant to the spell. But the spell worked with her first try. Good, that meant she could do something similar to three others today. She'd been planning to strip the minds of some of the new prisoners, after she'd properly questioned them to determine how useful they might be.

She stripped her victim's clothing off, and confiscated her spellbook and the necklace she presumably used as a focus for her spells. She took those up to the treasure room, and only when she returned did she finally slap her prisoner awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In true D&D fanfic tradition, I actually rolled every check and save. Natalya took 27 damage from that lightning bolt, leaving her at 13 hp, so the sleep was pretty easy to get off.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalya awoke to a pain in her cheek. Shit! She struggled against her bonds, realizing that she was chained to a wall, naked, with Kathy the teenaged terror standing before her. She could feel her crystal orbiting her. Her muscles still ached from the lightning bolt, so she must not have been asleep for long, but it was long enough.

“So, how smart are you?” Kathy asked.

“What?” Natalya was not expecting this line of questioning. She looked around frantically for an escape. She wasn’t gagged, she could utter a spell word to teleport somewhere close that she could see, but the door was closed and barred, and she didn’t like the idea of teleporting out of the window when she wasn’t sure how high up she was and she couldn’t give herself flight without her spell necklace.

“How smart are you?” Kathy repeated.

“Pretty smart, I guess? I mean, I studied hard to cast my magic, not many people have the smarts for that.” Natalya said.

“Think you’re smarter than me?” Kathy asked.

“I don’t know you.” Natalya said. “I have no idea.” 

“Let’s put that to the test.” Kathy said, and pulled out a chessboard. “Let’s play. You tell me what moves you want, that way I don’t have to free your hands.”

Chess? Sure, that seemed harmless enough. And maybe it would lower Kathy’s guard enough to give Natalya a chance to teleport out.

She was too preoccupied to focus on the first game, and lost rather quickly. Kathy frowned. “I think you can do better. Come on, try properly this time.”

As she was setting up the board, a thought occurred to her. “Maybe you’d play better if you weren’t scared of me?” Kathy asked, and started casting. Natalya braced herself, but the spell hit her mind with too much force to resist. She could feel her fear of Kathy ebb away, along with her desire to escape. It suddenly felt like Kathy was a good friend, playing some sort of game with her. Her nakedness and restrained state no longer seemed so hostile. Some part of her recognized the spell and its effects, knew that she’d just been charmed by the simplest charm spell she knew of, but that didn’t seem to register as important, or make her feel any less warmly towards her new friend. “There, that’s better. What’s your name, by the way?”

“Natalya.” She replied without hesitation. Why wouldn’t she share her name with such a friendly person?

“Another game, Natalya?”

She lost the next two games, and then got into her stride and started winning. One game in particular proved very close, but at a crucial moment, she saw an opportunity Kathy had overlooked and took Kathy’s queen.

“Um, Kathy?” Natalya finally said. “Could you unchain me? I need to pee.”

“Oh, no, I can’t do that.” Kathy said. “But I do have an alternative.” She pulled out something white and padded.

It took Natalya a few moments to recognize what it was - a diaper. “Come on, Kathy. I don’t want to have to use that!” She writhed as Kathy began to put it on her.

“Oh, come on, Natalya. You’ll like it!” Kathy said. Natalya started to think maybe she had a point. After all, they were such good friends, and Kathy had good ideas. The idea of wetting herself seemed really unpleasant, but maybe Kathy knew something she didn’t?

Once the diaper was on, though, Natalya found it really hard to convince herself to wet. It was like her body rebelled at the idea of wetting anywhere other than a toilet. She finally had to spread her legs, close her eyes, and just pretend she was on a toilet. Finally, she felt herself start to pee, and then stop abruptly in shock at the sensation of wetness against her skin. Grimacing, she focused again, and finally emptied her bladder into the thirsty fabric. The wetness faded away as the absorbent material did its job.

“Good girl. Let’s keep playing.” Kathy said.

Natalya found it a bit hard to concentrate at first, but after the first couple losses, she felt herself getting into her stride. Twice, Kathy renewed the charm, the first time taking two casts as Natalya somehow mustered enough resistance to fight off the first.

After several hours, just as the charm was wearing off, Kathy finally stretched. “I’d better get going. Sorry, but I’m going to need to stop you from speaking.” She cast a spell I didn’t recognize, and I tried to brace myself, but felt it take effect.

_ ‘What does it do?’  _ Natalya tried to say, but to her surprise, only gibberish came out. She tried using her telepathy, but she could feel that the thought she sent was gibberish, too.

Kathy smiled, spoke some gibberish back, and walked out. As soon as she was gone, Natalya tried to cast her teleport spell, but she could tell immediately that whatever Kathy had done to her voice was distorting her spellcasting, keeping the magic from responding. The precise words weren’t important, but evidently she couldn’t even approximate the right cadence.   
  


It was disappointing to Kathy that after five hours of playing chess with Natalya, she still hadn't shown any effect of the spell that was supposed to drain her mental abilities, but it wasn't surprising. Natalya was obviously a wizard, judging from her account of how she'd learned magic - studying hard from books, as opposed to just finding a magic mirror with a strange mentor talking through it imbuing her with power - and wizards had more resistance to the spell. 

It frustrated Kathy further because she got the strong impression that Natalya was actually smarter than her. She would have to take the crystal to check for sure, but her impression from analyzing it was that it would not shine as bright for her, and despite Natalya's inconsistent focus, her chess playing seemed slightly better than Kathy's.

She headed out to tend to her five new captives, questioning them and determining that none of them had any useful skills. She used her three highest spell slots to start a slow mental decline for three of them, and then diapered all five and made the last two incontinent. She ate supper, and then brought food to Natalya. As soon as she entered, she was disappointed to see that the light from her crystal was undimmed.

“Ready for supper?” She asked.

“Kayhi gaku dhag fjafja tifugh.” Natalya replied, and Kathy smiled.

“Oh, that’s right, you can’t talk. Or understand what I’m saying.” Kathy said. “Well, I could lift the spell, but I’m low on spell slots, and I don’t want you using your misty step while I’m sleeping.”

“Daga fidga hedjo.” Natalya responded, straining against her bonds.

“Oh, I see. You need a diaper change, badly.” Kathy changed her, and then started spearing food with a fork and holding it out to her. Reluctantly, Natalya ate.

When she was done, she held a cup of water to Natalya’s mouth, and once it was drained, she headed to bed.

“Titiv foghag fuj!” Natalya said.

Kathy rolled over and glared at her. “Be quiet, or I’ll hurt you.” She growled.

Natalya didn’t understand the words, Kathy knew, but she grasped the intent. Her eyes widened, and she shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kathy's having fun with the homebrew spells I came up with.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Natalya a long time to fall asleep, given the uncomfortable position she was stuck in. Especially once the water Kathy had given her reached her bladder. Still, the exhaustion eventually caught up with her, and she found herself half-dozing.

She didn’t notice when, in her sleep, the spell draining her mental faculties finally made it past her defenses.

When Kathy jostled her awake, speaking excited gibberish, something looked wrong to Natalya. It took her a moment to place it, and then she looked at her crystal and frowned. Was it just her, or had it gotten dimmer?

“Can you understand me now? I lifted the spell.” Kathy said.

Natalya turned back. “Yeah.”

“How do you feel?” Kathy said. “Feel any different?”

Natalya frowned, looking back to her crystal. “I don’t know.”

“Others I’ve asked have said it feels like a barrier in your mind, stopping you from thinking certain things.” Kathy said.

Natalya froze. “What feels like that?” She asked anxiously.

“The spell I cast when I put you to sleep after we fought.” Kathy said. “It’s draining away your mental faculties. I can tell it’s started working because your crystal is dimmer.”

Shit. It  _ was _ dimmer. She’d been hoping it was her imagination.

Could Kathy lift the spell? Could she somehow convince Kathy to do so? She started trying to figure out a plan, and that’s when she felt it - a barrier in her mind, stopping some of the ideas from coming to mind. “Please, don’t do this.” She begged. “Please, lift the spell.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to - which I don’t.” Kathy said.

“At least let me out.” Natalya begged. “I don’t have my spellbook, I can’t prepare new spells. You don’t need to keep me chained up.”

Natalya was expecting Kathy to refuse, but instead, she smiled. “Good idea. Want to join me for breakfast?” She said, removing Natalya’s chains.

Kathy, in a surprising moment of generosity, gave Natalya her clothes back and didn’t object when she removed the diaper. Having seen her subjects, Natalya had no doubt Kathy fully intended to have her permanently in diapers eventually, but she seemed content to wait.

On the way down to the dining room, a group of people joined them. Three teens and an adult in diapers and baby clothes were being herded by a haggard-looking man and a teenage girl holding what looked like a furry gnome with dog ears. “Wilkas!” Kathy exclaimed, taking the gnome-like creature, who growled and tried to bite her. “Where’s Susan?” Kathy said, expertly juggling the creature.

“Getting breakfast ready, along with Aiden and Sylvie.” The man looked at Natalya uncertainly. “Who’s this?”

“A new guest, Natalya. She’s joining us for breakfast.” Kathy replied. “Natalya, this is my Dad, and my best friend Naomi.” She indicated the haggard man and the girl who handed her the dog/gnome creature. “This is my dog, Wilkas.” She lifted the creature, who snarled and tried to get free, and then indicated the people in baby clothes. “And these are my Mom, Ida, Michael and Tomas. They’re the babies.”

Natalya looked them over with a shudder. Would that be her, soon? “Abbaphooo.” The adult woman - Kathy’s  _ mother??  _ \- babbled, and a line of drool fell from her lips.

Kathy smiled. “Ida was actually the first person I tried out that spell on.” She said. “This is what you’re going to be like, once it’s done it’s work.”

Ida seemed to dimly realize Kathy was paying attention to her. “Guah?”

“Please.” Natalya said. “I’ll do anything, just please stop the spell.”

“I told you, I can’t.” Kathy said. “I think it’d take a cleric to undo it.”

“Mmm.” Michael seemed to grow tired of the wait and grabbed Ida’s arm, leading them down the stairs. 

Kathy took Natalya’s arm as they followed. She didn’t dare resist, focusing on desperately trying to come up with a plan. Even if she somehow managed to escape, she was what, two or three days away from the nearest cleric? How fast would she lose the ability to look after herself? Would she make it there only to be unable to explain what she needed? Or worse yet, get lost along the way, in the wilderness with her mind shattered and no one to look after her?

“What do you think we’re having for breakfast?” Kathy asked.

“Bread.” Tomas said. “Bread yummy.” Natalya was surprised. Wasn’t Tomas one of the ‘babies’? Why could he talk?

“Bread?” Kathy asked. “I’m kind of sick of bread. Maybe I should take that word, so you stop asking for it all the time.”

“Bread?” Tomas looked confused.

“What do you mean?” Natalya asked.

“Tomas, stop pestering Kathy. I’ll make sure you get some bread.” Naomi said.

“I’ve used a bit of a different method to make Tomas into a baby.” Kathy said, and cast a spell. “Tomas, try saying ‘bread’.”

“Brgggh.” Tomas seemed to choke halfway through the word. He gave Kathy a devastated look. “Yummy.” He said sadly.

Naomi looked unhappily at Kathy, then patted Tomas on the back.

“Oh, don’t worry, this time it’s temporary.” Kathy said.

They got to the dining room, and Natalya saw a middle-aged man and woman and a younger woman all wearing aprons and setting the table, while a middle-aged man in dusty-looking baby clothes sat waiting. Kathy’s Dad and Naomi pulled forward to start helping the babies into their seats, and Natalya was surprised to realize that they, too, were wearing diapers. On closer examination, so were the three setting the table. Were she and Kathy really the only undiapered people present?

“Hey, Tomas, bread!” Naomi exclaimed, putting the breadbasket in front of him as he sat.

“Yummy!” Tomas brightened, and started eating with his bare hands.

“This is our carpenter.” Kathy indicated the man in baby clothes. “He doesn’t have a name.”

“I don’t.” He agreed. “I’ve been working hard, making the cage you wanted.”

“Good boy.” The younger servant set a bowl of oatmeal on the floor, and Kathy set Wilkas down next to it. “Breakfast for doggy!” She cooed, and Wilkas snarled at her and then started tucking in messily. He was naked, Natalya realized, and she could see a small but otherwise humanlike dick and balls hanging down as he gobbled. “Carpenter, do you need a change?”

“No, Sylvie changed me.” The carpenter replied, as the older woman servant sat beside him. He obediently opened his mouth as she began spooning food into it.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as they were finishing breakfast, Natalya felt a strange feeling come over her. A claustrophobic feeling, like something was closing in on her. Her crystal flickered between two settings briefly, before settling on a dimmer level. She gave it a look of dismay.

“Hey!” Kathy looked delighted. “How are you feeling?” She asked.

Natalya shook her head. “I don’t…” She thought for a moment. “I’m scared.” She said. It felt like more was caught behind the walls.

“I’ll let you go to the bathroom, then we’d better get you locked up again.” Kathy said.

“But I thought you were letting me free.” Natalya said.

“Only when I’m free to supervise you.” Kathy said. “Otherwise you might try to escape. Now, are you going to cooperate, or do I have to forcibly subdue you?”

Natalya frowned, and then had an idea. She could just cast mage hand, then she could undo the chains with it! She gestured and spoke a spell word, and Kathy scowled and cut the spell apart with a gesture. “What are you doing?”

“Casting mage hand, so I can get loose when you chain me up.” Natalya said, and tried again. This time, Kathy didn’t interrupt it, just laughed.

“That’s your plan? Wow. And you just told it to me outright, didn’t try to lie or anything.” Kathy chuckled.

Natalya froze. Shit, why hadn’t she thought of lying? She tried to think of what she could’ve said instead, but ran into the mental wall. She looked at her crystal nervously.

Kathy smiled. “Come on. I’ll check on you in three hours, see where you’re at.”

Judging from Kathy’s reaction, Natalya had the feeling that there must be some sort of major flaw she couldn’t think of to her plan to undo the chains with mage hand, but it wasn’t until she was getting chained that she remembered that Kathy had used a key to do and undo her chains. 

She used her mage hand to try to grab the key, but Kathy just chuckled and held it still. “Is that all you can do without your spellbook?”

“Yeah. Please, give it back!” Natalya begged.

“I don’t think so.” Kathy said. “Besides, pretty soon you won’t even remember what spellcasting is.” She pulled out a diaper.

“No! Let me go to the bathroom!” Natalya struggled, and used her mage hand to feebly push it away.

“Do you know the spell for cleaning up messes?” Kathy asked.

“Yeah, I do.” Natalya said. “But it takes hands.”

“If I loosen your chains enough for you to use your hands, will you make sure you don’t leave a mess on my floor?” Kathy said. “I don’t care if you wet your diaper, or wet yourself and then clean it up.”

“I don’t want to wet myself!” Natalya whined.

“All right, diaper it is.” Kathy pulled her pants down as Natalya struggled in vain. She put the diaper on, and Natalya immediately started working on undoing the tabs with her mage hand.

“Stop that!” Kathy glared. “If I come back and there’s a mess all over my floor, then you’re going to suffer.”

Natalya froze. Shit, Kathy was really scary when she got that look in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is around the point I was thinking of having the PCs find Natalya. But in this version of the story, no one is coming to save her.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later, Natalya was fidgeting, just starting to feel the need to pee, when she felt the band start to tighten around her mind again, and her crystal flickered. “No!” She cried, and heard Kathy come in just as the crystal steadied at a dimmer light.

“Hey, Natalya. How are you feeling?” Kathy asked.

Natalya frowned. She felt like normally she’d do something in response to Kathy’s question, but she couldn’t think of what. Wasn’t there some way to let others know about what she was feeling? Whatever it was, it felt like it was stuck behind that mental wall.

“Can’t talk?” Kathy asked.

Talking! That was it! Words, she tried to think of words, but all she could think of were the words Kathy had just used. “Can’t talk.” She said, nodding.

“But you just said something.” Kathy said.

“Something.” Natalya replied, then remembered the fullness of her bladder and struggled.

“What do you want?” Kathy asked.

“Want?” Natalya couldn’t think of how to describe it.

“I was hoping to play chess with you, but I guess I’ll have to free your hands for that.” Kathy said, and started undoing her bonds.

Natalya nodded. As soon as Kathy undid her hands, she pulled her pants down and started undoing her diaper.

“Oh, if you want your diaper off, then we’d better make sure you can get to the bathroom.” Kathy chuckled.

She undid the chains on Natalya’s legs, but stopped her before she could head out. “Pull up your pants first!” Kathy said, laughing.

What? Why? Despite her confusion, Natalya obeyed, and Kathy led her out. They headed to the bathroom, and Natalya immediately pulled her pants down and sat. “Wow, just doing that in front of me?” Kathy chuckled as Natalya started peeing. Natalya found that confusing, too. Why would it matter that Kathy was in front of her?

Kathy insisted on Natalya pulling her pants back up, and then led her back to the bedroom. There, she pulled out the chess set.

Despite her inability to speak coherently and apparent complete lack of embarrassment, Natalya’s chess playing was still half-decent - nowhere near as competent as she once was, but on par with most average players.

"Hey, Natalya, can you read this?" She offered Natalya the storybook she'd been reading last night to fall asleep.

Natalya accepted it, and opened it at the start. "Once upon a time, there was a gnome who lived in a treehouse…"

She read with basic competence. When Kathy snatched it back, she watched it go without complaint.

"How about this one?" She offered her a book on the principles of economics that she'd been studying to get a sense of how to get more gold.

Natalya had more trouble with that one, stumbling over the longer, more unfamiliar words. Kathy had forgotten to ask her to read anything earlier, but she suspected that Natalya would have had no trouble with this book before.

She took it away. "So, you can still read, but you're struggling a bit. And you don't seem to remember how to talk, except for repeating things."

"Repeating things." She nodded.

"I wonder. There's a few different ways this can go. Most people lose understanding around the same time as they lose speech. But the gnomes were more like you. And they also had a slower progression like you."

"Gnomes." Natalya looked thoughtful. She touched her crystal and muttered a spell word, then looked confused and reached for her neck.

"Oops, that one needs your arcane focus, doesn't it?" Kathy chuckled.

"Arcane focus." Natalya said. "Need."

"I suppose there's no harm in giving it back now. By tomorrow, you probably won't remember how to cast." Kathy said. "The gnomes, most of them could cast spells, too. I think it affects spellcasters differently."

"Spellcasters." Natalya touched her neck again and looked wistful.

"Is it that you have more intelligence to lose? That would explain why it's slower, but why is the pattern different?" Kathy mused.

Natalya frowned at her crystal again, and then tapped it and said the same spell words.

"It's not going to work the second time, either." Kathy said. "I'd better get you chained up and get back to work. Lots to do still."

Natalya looked disappointed but didn't struggle as Kathy chained her. She left the chains looser so Natalya could move her hands, and handed her a diaper. "Can you put this on?"

Natalya pulled her pants down and put the diaper on without hesitation, then pulled her pants back up.

"So, you don't mind wearing it, but you still don't want to use it. Huh." Kathy said, and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kathy walked out, Natalya pondered her words. She could remember objecting to wearing the diaper, but she couldn’t figure out why - it was hidden behind the wall.

She wondered how hard the spell was that did this to her. If she had gotten the spellbook - her plan seemed too complicated for her to make sense of, now, but she remembered thinking it would work. If it had, would she have known how to do that spell? Kathy was clearly a better spellcaster.

She looked at the crystal and wished it was brighter. Wait, she could make it brighter. She said the words and touched her crystal, then remembered that she didn’t have her arcane focus. She couldn’t do that spell without her arcane focus.

It felt like her mind was stuck in circles. She needed her arcane focus. How could she get it? She needed the key. Kathy took the key. If she could make the crystal brighter, that would fix things, but she couldn’t leave here, and she couldn’t cast the spell.

Her thoughts went in circles for hours, and only shifted when she realized she needed to pee. She tried to get up and go to the bathroom, remembering that it had seemed important to her earlier, for reasons that were now locked behind that wall. But the chains stopped her from getting up. She sat there and pondered what to do for quite awhile, and then remembered that she’d peed in a diaper before, and she was wearing a diaper now. She could pee in it again.

It’d been hard to pee in the diaper before, but right now, she just decided to pee and she peed. Why had it been hard before? She couldn’t remember.

When she was done, she felt wet, and didn’t like that, so she took the diaper off and used her prestidigitation to clean herself. She remembered Kathy telling her to put the diaper on, and remembered that it had been useful for peeing in, so she cast her hand spell to bring her a new diaper, and put it on.

Awhile later, she found herself needing to poop. She didn’t know what to do with that. She had only pooped in the toilet, but she couldn’t get to the toilet. She sat there, pondering it for quite awhile, and then it occurred to her that if she could pee in a diaper, she could probably poop in one, too.

Once she’d decided that, she shifted position and started bearing down. Kathy came in as she was pooping. “What are you doing?” She asked, but Natalya ignored her. She’d figure out what to do about that after she’d pooped.

With a grunt, she finished, and sat down, then recoiled back up on her knees, hating the sensation of the poop squishing beneath her.

“Oh, you pooped your diaper!”

“Pooped diaper.” Natalya agreed.

“Don’t you find it embarrassing?” Kathy asked, and Natalya looked at her in confusion. What was embarrassment? It was behind a wall.

“Want me to clean you up?” Kathy asked.

“Clean.” She could clean herself. She started taking the diaper off. As it came off, it stank, and she gagged, then cast prestidigitation on herself.

“Hang on, that’s not enough for poop.” Kathy got some wipes. “Wipe yourself clean.”

“Wipe clean.” Natalya said, obeying.

Once she was clean, Kathy pulled out a necklace, and Natalya’s mood lifted. Her arcane focus!

She grabbed it, put it on, and then did the light spell on her crystal, and frowned. The light was the wrong color, and her mind still had lots of walls. She tried it again, and again.

“Are you thinking if you can get your crystal to look the way it used to, your brain will work that way again?” Kathy asked.

“Brain will work.” Natalya agreed.

“It doesn’t work that way.” Kathy said. “I told you, it takes a cleric.”

“It doesn’t work that way. It takes a cleric.” Natalya repeated, disappointment settling in as she realized. She needed to get to a cleric, but she couldn’t leave here. She couldn’t open the chains.

But Kathy could! She looked up at her hopefully. “It takes a cleric!”

“Yeah, probably. Too bad you don’t have any cleric handy, huh?” Kathy chuckled. “I’ll be back in three hours.”

Natalya tried to follow her out, but was stopped by the chains. “It takes a cleric!” She cried out as Kathy left.


	7. Chapter 7

Kathy checked on Natalya again three hours later, finding her still unchanged. She finished making all the prisoners incontinent and mentally declining, and decided the three she’d done last night were ready to go out to caregivers. She ordered the guards to lead them off to their new home, and then headed back to her bedroom just in time to watch Natalya’s crystal start flickering.

“Hey! It’s happening!”

Natalya looked at the crystal in dismay, then at Kathy. “It’s happening.” She said, and then it settled on a dim glow.

“Can you still talk?” Kathy asked.

Natalya looked at her. “Guh.”

“You can’t, then. Can you understand me?”

“Ba-gaa.” Natalya nodded.

“Can you take your pants off?”

“Paa.” Natalya pulled them down.

“Can you remove your diaper?”

Natalya did that, too. Kathy told her to get her diaper and pants back on, and pondered. “Let’s play chess.”

“Paa-mah.” Natalya smiled.

Kathy set out the chess board and started setting out her pieces, but Natalya wasn’t setting hers out. Instead, she grabbed her queen and examined it, looking equal parts confused and intrigued. “Let me guess. You don’t remember how to play anymore.”

Natalya looked at her, and then placed the queen on a random tile.

“Never mind.” She put the chess board away. “I don’t want you losing the pieces.”

“Uhh-baah.” Natalya whined, reaching for them, but Kathy put them away.

“I think I’ll stay up tonight. I’m guessing you won’t last until tomorrow.” Kathy said. “Hey, wanna play patty-cake? I’ll show you how.”

They played various simple games until it was nearly dawn. A couple hours before dawn, the crystal flickered again, and then went dark and fell down. “Can you take your pants off?” Kathy asked.

Natalya looked at her. “Buh-gah!” She tried to get up, and looked confused when the chains stopped her.

“Looks like you’re done.” Kathy grabbed the crystal and set it in her dresser, then got in her bed. “Try to get some sleep, you’re going to your new home this afternoon."


End file.
